The Joker/The Killing Joke
Killing Joke Joker can be bought directly with alliance credits, or obtained randomly through the Most Wanted Pack and Eternal Enemies Batman v. Joker Pack. If he is obtained from the said Packs and then sold, the sale gives 18 alliance credits back. Strategy Basic Attacks Killing Joke Joker has a "on knock-out" passive like The Joker/Prime and The Joker/Insurgency, but is widely considered more powerful for many reasons. At the beginning of the game, he may seem hard to get, but once obtained he is essential for clearing the earlier parts of Injustice Gods Among Us Mobile and the game generally. While his health is extremely low, it is less of a concern as he gives his two teammates full power upon being knocked out. His decent damage is further empowered by Harley Quinn/Animated's doubled 40% damage and power generation boost for Joker characters, as well as the fact that his heavy basic attack combo does 4 hits (essentially increasing his base damage for basic attacks to 1266). Killing Joke Joker is very often built as a support character (non-promoted along with 2 promoted teammates) - very possibly the most popular (by % of usage) than any other character, as he is very effective at low stats and takes an extremely long time to promote through daily bonuses (and alliance support cards are globally useful so they are bought often instead). He is similar to, but likely even more so than, Raven/Prime in this regard. However, prior to the release of The Joker/Arkham Origins, for a long time, Killing Joke Joker was the strongest Joker and was considered a worthy offensive fight as well. Interactions Good With *'Shazam/Prime': He will be able to use his Supermove quicker upon Joker's death, and therefore activate his passive quicker. *'Aquaman/Regime': Same as above. *'Ares/Prime': Joker's passive allows for quicker activation of Ares' infamous God Smack. *'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja': With the help of Lord Joker, Joker's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. If Killing Joke Joker gets defeated, Lord Joker will also get full power, allowing him to wipe out the enemy with his specials. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': As mentioned above in the "Strategy" section. Good Against *'Any character who can power drain.' *'Killer Frost/Prime': His passive is not affected by her power dampening. Countered By *'Aquaman/Regime': If Aquaman saves up enough power for a Super before killing Joker, he can immediately use his Super upon Joker's death, thereby nullifying Joker's passive. *'The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad': His character-stealing can result in the opponent using their Specials or Super on the crazed Joker, rather than the player. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Her passive will temporary disable all special moves, stalling his allies from using them. *'Black Adam/Prime, Black Adam/Regime': Their damage reflection will turn the opponent's specials against them. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Superman/Injustice 2, The Flash/Reverse Flash': Their passives can make them dodge, block, or recover from specials, making The Joker's passive less useful. This does not apply to Super Moves however. *'Raven/Rebirth:' After her teammates knock out The Joker, if she's fast enough, she will steal all power from the enemy that comes in. Abilities Here are Joker's abilities: Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *The Joker/Suicide Squad, The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad and himself are the only Jokers to use a crowbar in their SP2s. *He is based off his appearance in The Killing Joke graphic novel and is also called Tourist Joker in the console version of Injustice. *He is the only Joker who cannot inflict poison. *Oddly enough, Boss Ares' Rage in Breakthrough Mode which causes an instant KO will not trigger his passive. Category:Cards Category:Stun Category:Gold characters Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Characters Category:Console Skin Category:Characters based on other media Category:Characters available in store